Blushing
by lydiasyafira
Summary: 3 tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat berhasil dihentikan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke beserta anggota 'Konoha 11', Dunia Shinobi benar-benar tampak damai saat ini. tak ada lagi ketakutan, perpecahan, dan anak-anak terlantar yang orang tua nya tewas di medan perang, selain itu... akhir dari perang ini juga merupakan akhir dari penantian seseorang/Fanon!/Headcanon!/nejiten


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

...3 tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat berhasil dihentikan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke beserta anggota 'Konoha 11', Dunia Shinobi benar-benar tampak damai saat ini. tak ada lagi ketakutan, perpecahan, dan anak-anak terlantar yang orang tua nya tewas di medan perang, selain itu... akhir dari perang ini juga merupakan akhir dari penantian seorang Kunoichi yang sudah memendam perasaan nya pada salah satu rekan timnya...

pair : Nejiten

Warn : Fanon!, Headcanon!, Typo(s), gaje, ancur, dll. Mohon sarannya di kotak review..:)

. **..Blushing..**

.

.

~HAPPY READING~

Malam itu tampak sepasang insan manusia. Mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan, ruangan tersebut dirancang khusus dengan lampu remang-remang, aroma wangi yang menyebar di seluruh penjuru kamar, apalagi dengan tambahan tebaran bunga mawar di sekeliling ranjang.

' _sialan kau Ino, bungamu memang cantik, tapi ini justru semakin membuatku gugup, baka!'_ batin seorang gadis di tempat itu. Ups, sepertinya lupa kuberitahu ya.. kedua orang ini adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang baru saja meresmikan status mereka di gedung hokage tadi pagi. Dan... tentu saja 'teman-teman' tercinta mereka lah yang sengaja menyiapkan ini semua untuk mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sudah curiga dengan sikap mereka yang mendadak baik. Apalagi hal ini juga terjadi pada pernikahan kedua teman mereka masing masing, Sasuke dan Sakura dan juga Naruto dan Hinata.

' _kuso! Seharusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi! Pantas saja aku merasa tak asing dengan sikap mereka, karena aku juga dulu pernah melakukan ini untuk sasuke dan juga naruto, beserta pasangan mereka tentu saja'_ runtuk si Laki-laki yang juga berada di tempat sama dengan sang Gadis tadi. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah, saling bertolak belakang. Si Gadis berada di sisi ranjang sebelah kiri dan menghadap jendela, sedangkan si Laki-laki berada di sisi ranjang sebelah kanan menghadap ke pintu masuk. Bagaimanapun keduanya terlalu malu dan gugup untuk melakukan ataupun hanya memanggil nama duluan. Tapi, ini tentu saja tak boleh sampai berlarut-larut kan?

"Neji..—"

"Tenten..—"

"ahaha.. kau duluan"

"hn.. kau duluan saja"

Si Gadis yang diketahui bernama Tenten itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia melanjutkan.

"eemm.. kau ingin mandi duluan?"

Basa-basi.

"aku sudah mandi tadi"

Singkat. Seperti biasa. Namun, tak ada yang tahu jika jantungnya sedang marathon gila-gilaan saat ini. "kau sendiri?" lanjutnya.

"a-ah.. aku juga sudah mandi. Hehe" Tenten masih tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya meski ia tahu seseorang baru saja menaiki ranjang itu, terbukti dari bunyi derit yang dihasilkan.

Pluk...!

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di puncak kepala Tenten. Ia menoleh.

"tak perlu malam ini, jika kau belum siap. Sekarang kau tidurlah, aku yakin kau juga lelah hari ini" Neji menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. Ia memperbaiki posisi tidurnya agar Tenten bisa berbaring di sebelahnya.

Tenten memperhatikan wajah itu. wajah yang mulai memejamkan matanya, dan menyembunyikan manik amethyst yang bersarang di kedua mata Neji yang kini resmi merubah namanya menjadi Tenten Hyuuga.

' _Apakah benar begini? Wajahnya menunjukan sedikit kekecewaan? Salah. Aku yakin ini pasti salah, bukan begini yang ia inginkan'_ batin Tenten. ia masih belum beranjak dari posisinya, sedangkan Neji sudah hampir terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Perlahan ia bangun dari duduk nya, bukan untuk ikut berbaring di sisi Neji. Namun,

Sebuah ciuman ia daratkan di bibir tipis Neji. Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan bibirnya, Neji sedikit membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Tenten menciumnya. Mata Tenten terpejam meskipun hanya ciuman tanpa membuka mulutnya, Neji memperhatikan itu. Pelan-pelan ia membalas ciuman itu. Tenten segera membuka kedua matanya dan larut akan amethyst yang seakan menghipnotisnya saat itu juga. Ia melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Posisinya kembali menjadi duduk kembali, tentu saja wajahnya serupa kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tenten.." Panggil Neji. Tenten segera menoleh dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis di bibir ranumnya. "bolehkah..?" lanjutnya ambigu, namun Tenten bukan orang yang sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Neji itu. Perlahan ia mengangguk malu-malu. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Tenten segera naik ke atas ranjang dengan tengan yang masih bertaut pada Neji. Perlahan Neji berada tepat di atas Tenten, ia mencium Tenten lembut. Kemudian, kecupan itu berubah menjadi sedikit lebih liar. Dengan insting alaminya ia berniat membuka mulut Tenten meminta akses lebih jauh untuk mengeksplor bibir ranumnya. Ia gigit pelan bibir bawah Tenten.

"akh.." pekik Tenten tertahan. ' _kesempatan..'_ batin Neji. Ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk melesakkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Tenten bertarung. Setelah beberapa menit, Neji melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dengan alasan butuh pasokan udara lebih. Keduanya terengah. Neji melirik ke arah Tenten, matanya tampak sayu, kedua pipinya merona, dan juga bibirnya yang tampak memerah dari biasanya. Pemandangan itu bukan membuat Neji merasa kasihan, namun semakin membuatnya senang, entah karena apa. Ia kembali ke posisinya tadi, tepat di atas Tenten. Tenten masih memandang wajah Neji yang berada di atasnya, pakaiannya sedikit terbuka di bagian leher dan pundaknya, serta perutnya tampak terekspos karena memang baju yang ia kenakan sangat pendek.

"Tenten...," suara Neji terdengar semakin berat dan sedikit mendesah tepat di telinga Tenten, hembusan nafasnya yang mengenai telinga Tenten sedikit membuatnya bergidik. "malam ini kau terlihat cantik.." lanjutnya.

Tenten sedikit terkekeh pelan. "hihi.. kau tak perlu memujiku untuk mendapat ijinku, _anata.."_ canda Tenten, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Neji. Mendengar panggilan Tenten barusan membuat Neji sedikit merasa tergelitik antara senang dan juga geli. Ia ikut terkekeh. Tenten semakin mengembangkan senyumnya memandang wajah Neji.

"hn.. baiklah"

Malam itu dari balik jendela yang sedikit tertutup itu, sang rembulan adalah saksi bisu apa yang sepasang pengantin baru itu lakukan di kamar mereka. Hari itu, Neji resmi menyematkan marga Hyuuga di depan nama Tenten. Dan... Malam itu pula, Neji resmi mengubah status gadis pada Tenten menjadi wanita, ya wanita seutuhnya. Wanitanya, wanita milik Neji Hyuuga. Dan itu MUTLAK.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar terang diluar sana. Cahayanya menelusup di balik tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar penghuninya. Oh.. rupanya hal itu mengganggu tidur salah seorang yang masih terlelap di balik selimutnya. Perlahan ia bangun dan memulai peregangan pada tubuhnya yang sangat lelah dengan 'kegiatan' yang ia lakukan semalam bersama Ten—.

' _tenten? kemana dia'_ batinnya saat ia melihat bahwa orang yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya tak ada di tempatnya. Ia mulai mengambil pakaian yang semalam ia kenakan, pakaian-pakaian itu tercecer sembarangan di sekitar ranjang nya. ' _hm..? tak kusangka akan seberantakan ini'_ ringisnya dalam hati.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya serta menggosok gigi ia bergegas menuju lantai bawah, tepatnya dapur. Karena ia mencium bau masakan, selain karena itu, juga karena ia yakin Tenten berada di sana. Dan, tepat sekali!

Tenten tampak membelakangi Neji, karena ia sedang memasak. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika Neji sudah berada di belakangnya, sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkari perutnya.

"Neji- _kun..._ lepaskan, aku sedang memasak. Bagaimana jika tak selesai?" ujar Tenten tenang, sambil memotong sayuran.

"ada Tamako- _baasan._ kenapa harus kau yang memasak?" ujar Neji yang entah kenapa terdengar manja di telinga Tenten. Tenten mendengus geli.

"lalu.. itu artinya kau tak mau memakan masakanku, begitu?" Neji sekilas terkejut. Namun ia berniat menjahili istrinya itu.

"apa aku terdengar begitu?"

"hmmmmm~" balas Tenten acuh. Hal itu sedikit membuat Neji kesal, ia membalikkan tubuh istrinya dan menatap kedua manik hazel di depannya. Tenten memandang Neji bingung.

"ada apa?" tanyanya polos. Neji tak membalas, namun tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk bibir tipisnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"tak ada kah?" tanya Neji ambigu.

"sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Tenten tak sabar.

"ck! Apa kau pernah mendengar kecupan selamat pagi, huh?" Tenten mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Saat ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Neji, wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. Perlahan ia berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Neji, dan mulai menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Neji. _Hanya kecupan, kan?,_ batin Tenten acuh. Kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Dengan raut wajah kecewa, Neji melangkah menjauhi Tenten dan berniat memperhatikan istrinya itu dari meja makan. Tenten memang cantik, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini? Wajahnya manis tak kalah dengan Ino maupun Sakura. Lalu... ia sedikit menyeringai dan mendengus geli.

"He?.. dia bahkan bisa pemalu seperti Hinata-s _ama_ ," gumamnya saat ingatannya memutar kembali apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, ia menyeringai. Wajah Tenten saat itu sangat mirip seperti saat Hinata bertemu Naruto. Merah padam. Neji menyeringai samar.

Tiba-tiba kedua iris matanya tertumbuk pada Tenten yang berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur. Sekilas tak ada yang aneh dari cara berjalan Tenten, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, ia berjalan seperti orang yang menahan sakit terkadang tampak sedikit meringis. Saat Tenten berjalan menuju ke arahnya sambil membawa panci sayuran, Neji langsung menerima panci itu dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Tenten menyunggingkan senyum manis.

" _ariga—"_

"apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Neji langsung menatap tajam Tenten.

"huh? Apa maksudmu? Kakiku baik-baik saja" sangkal Tenten. Namun Neji segera memberikan tatapan ' _aku tahu kau berbohong'_ pada Tenten, membuat nya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Tatapan matanya yang semula menunduk, kini mulai mendongak dan membalas tatapan tajam amethyst itu.

"ini semua juga salahmu, Neji- _kun..!_ " pekik Tenten di hadapan Neji seraya mengacung-acungkan jarinya tepat di hidung pria itu. Neji mengeryit heran.

"ha?" gumam Neji bingung.

"aaarrghhh...!" geram Tenten gusar, "ck, jika saja aku bisa menghentikannya lebih awal, pasti hal ini tak akan terjadi" Tenten bergumam sangat pelan. Namun, sialnya, Neji mendengar itu. matanya terbelalak menatap Tenten, warna merah langsung menyebar di wajah pucat miliknya. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya. Begitu pula Tenten,

"a-a.. _eeto.. s_ udahlah, lebih baik kita segera makan, _nee,_ Neji- _kun_ " putus Tenten mengehentikan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"aa.. _wakatta"_

Mereka menikmati sarapan yang di siapkan oleh Tenten dengan hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan sama sekali. Sekelebat kenangan lama tiba-tiba menyeruak dari pikiran Neji. Kenangan yang tiba-tiba membuatnya berpikir keras.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Neji tampak gusar, sudah hampir dua jam Neji menunggu di gerbang desa. ini adalah misi pertamanya sebagai jounin. Karena dalam timnya sudah ada dirinya sebagai jounin, maka guru Guy diperbolehkan tak mendampingi mereka lagi. Lagipula saat ini ia tengah dalam misi._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian kedua orang yang Neji tunggu dari tadi tiba juga. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tenten tampak berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih dan dipapah oleh Lee. Ia tampak sedikit meringis beberapa kali. Ada yang tidak beres, namun ia urung—baca: gengsi— untuk menanyakannya langsung._

 _"_ _kalian lama sekali, ayo cepat jalan!" perintah Neji_

 _"_ _aah.. go-gomen Neji, tadi aku bangun kesiangan dan juga harus membangunkan Tenten terlebih dahulu" Lee beralasan, Neji hanya meliriknya sekilas. Sama sekali tak berminat meskipun ia sedikit penasaran, kenapa membangunkan Tenten? Namun garis bawahi sekali lagi, ia memiliki tingkat gengsi yang jauh melebihi rasa penasarannya. Alhasil ia hanya mendengarkan ucapan mereka berdua tanpa berpikir apapun mengenai itu. Catatan! Tanpa berpikir apapun._

 _"_ _kau juga Tenten, tak biasanya kau bangun sesiang tadi" ujar Lee yang berjalan di belakang Neji._

 _"_ _kau pikir ini salah siapa, Lee?! Kau sendiri yang mengajakku bermain sampai selarut itu semalam dan kau bilang ini salahku?!" pekik Tenten, "mana kau mengajakku sampai 5 ronde lagi! Lihat akibatnya sekarang!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kakinya. Lee segera menoleh dan memberi tatapan bingung pada Tenten, diam-diam Neji melirik menggunakan ujung matanya._

 _"_ _salahmu sendiri tak menolak ataupun menghentikanku, lagipula kau menikmatinya 'kan? buktinya kau malah ingin terus melanjutkannya bersamaku" ada satu hal aneh yang tertangkap oleh mata Neji. Seringai? Lee menyeringai? "ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa dengan itu? kenapa bisa itu adalah salahku?" lanjut Lee._

 _"_ _tentu saja, baka!" Tenten membuang muka._

 _"_ _haha, kau juga sih, tak kusangka semalam kau bisa sediam itu, padahal biasanya kan kau tak bisa diam" Lee terkekeh. Neji benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi telinganya mulai panas mendengar mereka sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain._

 _"_ _urusai-yoo! Aku kan tidak tahu cara melakukannya, makanya aku bingung harus maju atau mundur?!" protes Tenten. "dan soal kaki ini, karena kau memaksaku melakukan apa yang kau mau, akibatnya setelah itu aku benar-benar tak bisa bangun karena terlalu lelah melakukannya dalam posisi itu, kau tahu?!" lanjut Tenten sambil menunjuk hidung Lee._

 _"_ _oke oke.. itu memang salahku, tapi aku sudah menebusnya bukan? tadi pagi aku membangunkanmu dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu" ujar Lee seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya._

 _"_ _tch.." cibir Tenten._

 _Neji menoleh ke arah belakangnya tampak Lee yang menepuk ujung kepala Tenten dan mereka berdua tertawa, dan menatap mereka dengan datar. 'tch.. apa-apaan mereka itu? tadi bertengkar hal yang yang tidak jelas, sekarang tampak tertawa riang begitu' batin Neji acuh lalu melanjutkan larinya._

 _Ooh.. Neji, andai kau tahu jika hal yang dulu kau acuhkan ini— mungkin memang tak sepenuhnya kau acuhkan tapi tetap saja kau tak begitu mempedulikannya— akan membuatmu berpikir keras di masa depan... kata-kata ambigu yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiranmu membuatmu tak pernah berpikir seberapa ambigunya percakapan kedua rekan tim mu, yang salah satu dari mereka adalah pasangan hidupmu .. setidaknya sampai kau melakukan hal itu,—_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Tenten..!" Neji bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap intens wajah istrinya yang tengah makan di hadapannya itu.

 _—_ _dan menyadari kejanggalan dari percakapan mereka saat itu._

Tenten yang masih mengunyah nasi itu mendongak menatap balik iris Neji yang memandanya, err... tajam? Iris hazelnya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"ada ap—" ucapannya terputus saat Neji tiba-tiba maju dan mencengkram kedua bahunya. Tidak terlalu kuat sih. Tapi cukup membuat Tenten terkejut.

"katakan.. apa maksud dari percakapanmu waktu itu?!" ujar Neji yang mulai menaikan intonasi nadanya. Benar-benar bukan Neji yang biasanya. Neji biasanya selalu tenang menghadapi semua masalahnya, ups.. bisa jadi masalah yang menyangkut Tenten adalah pengecualian.

"percakapan apa? Kapan?" jawab Tenten linglung, ia menelan nasi tadi lalu meminum segelas air putih.

"percakapanmu dengan Lee 10 tahun lalu, ketika aku mendapat misi untuk pertama kalinya saat aku menjadi Jounin. Kita bertiga mendapat misi bersama dalam satu tim dan kalian berdua datang terlambat waktu itu" cecar Neji berusaha mengingatkan Tenten.

Tenten menatap langit-langit dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dimaksud Neji tadi.

"oh yang itu, aku ingat!," pekik Tenten girang, "lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Neji?" lanjutnya.

"pertanyaannya adalah... apa yang kau lakukan bersama Lee malam itu sehingga kalian berdua datang terlambat?" ujar Neji tajam, ' _dan membuatmu berjalan aneh saat itu seperti saat ini? jangan bilang kalau kau..—'_ batin Neji melanjutkan.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha...! Astagaa Nejiii! Hahahaha...!" tawa terdengar menggema di ruang makan yang hanya terisi oleh dua insan manusia itu.

" _urusai-yo..!_ bisakah kau berhenti tertawa, huh? Sudah hampir 10 menit kau tertawa terus menerus, memangnya tidak lelah? Dasar bodoh" sungut Neji seraya membuang muka ke arah lain asal tak memandang wajah manis istrinya yang begitu cantik saat tertawa. _Blushh.._ ' _sial! Kenapa wajahnya sangat manis saat tertawa?! Jika saja alasannya tertawa bukan karena pertanyaan bodoh dariku, sudah pasti aku akan—ah sudahlah..! bukan waktunya membayangkan hal seperti itu, dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat begitu bodoh dihadapan Tenten tadi!? Kuso..! ini semua gara-gara kau Lee, lihat saja nanti!'_ racau Neji tak jelas dalam hatinya. Sementara itu, di belahan bumi lainnya tampak pria berambut bob khas miliknya bersin sangat keras.

"haha...pftt..! ha-habis hahahaha! Kau..hihihi...lucu sekali, tahu.. hahahahaha!" usaha Tenten menghentikan tawanya gagal sudah. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran suaminya yang terkenal jenius itu. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena percakapan dan cara berjalannya saat itu, Neji mengambil analogi seperti itu?! memikirkannya saja membuat Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tawa Tenten berhenti mendadak saat melihat tatapan tajam suaminya. Ia hanya bisa meringis dan tersenyum paksa.

"eh..hehe su-sudahlah, haha o-oke maafkan aku,"

"..." ia masih setia menatap Tenten tajam, Tenten berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. Dan.. gagal.

"oke oke Neji, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf.. kumohon berhenti menatapku seperti itu..," Tenten melirik Neji sekilas, "dan katakanlah sesuatu"

"..." masih hening. Neji bangkit, Tenten terkejut lalu ikut bangun dari kursinya.

"Neji!,—" Tenten memanggil Neji untuk duduk kembali. Tapi ternyata Neji bukan mau pergi meninggalkannya, melainkan memutari meja dan berjalan ke arahnya. "apa yang kau lakukan?! –KYAA!"

SYUUTT..! neji menggendong Tenten ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Tenten tentu saja memberontak.

"Neji! Turunkann! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

Neji membungkam mulut Tenten dengan kecupan sekilas. "hn, kau memang wanita yang sangat cerewet, dan kau harus kuberi hukuman... karena membuatku salah paham begitu" bisik Neji tepat di telinga Tenten. Tenten segera bergidik ngeri.

"ba-bagaimana bisa, huh?! Ka-kau sendiri yang bisa-bisanya mengambil analogi seperti itu, _ba-baka!_ " balas Tenten terbata-bata.

"hn? Salahku? Benarkah?" balas Neji. Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar.

Blam..! Neji menutup pintu kamar menggunakan kaki kanannya karena kedua tangannya sudah penuh.

"Ne-Neji... ka-kau tak bersungguh-sungguh a-akan melakukannya, 'kan?! i-ini sudah pagi.. da-dan kita sudah harus berangkat ke kantor hokage sekarang!" Tenten semakin gugup saat ia melihat Neji yang semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"persetan dengan itu semua, salahmu sendiri memancing hewan buas dalam sangkarnya" jawab Neji tepat di telinga Tenten.

setelah itu mereka benar-benar lupa bahwa hari itu adalah pelantikan Naruto sebagai hokage baru. Dan mereka berdua adalah yang bertanggung jawab sebagai orang yang nantinya akan dipanggil oleh Naruto, karena mereka berdua juga termasuk anggota dari 'Konoha 11'.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan seluruh anggota 'Konoha 11' lainnya tengah meruntuki keabsenan salah satu pahlawan Konoha tersebut.

.

.

 _"_ _emm...Oh! malam itu aku bermain catur hingga larut bersama Lee, kami bermain sampai 5 ronde. Memang aku sih yang meminta Lee untuk terus bermain, meskipun dia terus yang memenangkannya—Tentu saja, aku sama sekali tak paham dengan permainan catur sejak dulu—habis aku penasaran ingin memenangkannya. Dan yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang, lalu permintaan Lee saat itu adalah tak boleh beranjak dari duduk sama sekali sebelum menang. Menyebalkan bukan? alhasil kakiku benar-benar kram dan tak bisa berdiri saat itu. makanya aku menyuruhnya untuk membangunkanku dan membantuku berjalan sampai gerbang desa,". "memangnya kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"_

 _"_ _...bukan apa-apa"_

 _"_ _kenapa? Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, 'kan? ayo katakan sekarang!"_

 _"_ _hn, kupikir kau melakukan apa yang kita lakukan semalam bersama Lee"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _ada ap—"_

 _"_ _HAAAAHHHH?!"_

FIN...

A/N :

Kyaaa! Apaan ini apaan iniiii...! #blushingberatt #hinata_modeon

Jujur ini baru pertama kalinya buat ff rated M (still blushing!) aku gk bisa bayangin smpe yang eeeehmmm... makanya gomenee klo kurang memuaskann 6(^.^

Pas bagian salah paham nya itu kisah nyata author haha XDD... pas si Tenten tu ternyata jalannya kayak gitu gara-gara si Lee itu nyuruh Tenten duduk terus XD, ada yg diubah dikit sih #gaknanyaa #plakk.. klo readers sekalian mau coba, silakann, dijamin bakal susah jalan hihihihii #tawanistaa #buangjauhjauhhluthorr. Biasaa,, otak yadong lgsg connect dan segera menyambar laptop XD.. pengennya sih lgsg jadi, eh, trnyataa banyak godaan, ya main lah ini lahh XD #banyakkngomonggluu #cepettutuppthorr

Oke sekian khotbah author..Akhir kata.. mind to RnR?..


End file.
